


【猎魔人/The Witcher】【帝狼】【nc17】一个猎魔人该有的情绪

by 18226794860



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 恩希尔这才决定和他理论，你要如何和一个醉鬼理论呢？皇帝陛下自有办法，每当猎魔人在醉酒时谈到那些他不想听到的话题，他总会一遍遍的在杰洛特耳边重复你是个南瓜，杰洛特当然不会承认，但在脑子不清楚的情况下，他会渐渐被绕晕，然后开始思考自己和南瓜馅饼、南瓜粥之间的关系，然后在不受小脑控制的情况下大声的喊出——我是个南瓜，最后在迷惑和羞耻中闭嘴。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	【猎魔人/The Witcher】【帝狼】【nc17】一个猎魔人该有的情绪

杰洛特突然受到双倍的情绪影响，被迫打出猛男喵喵拳。

恩希尔发现了一些不对，杰洛特最近有些敏感了，不是指在床上，在床上他一向都很敏感，这没什么需要担心的，问题是他的猎魔人开始对一些之前他嗤之以鼻的事情害怕。  
事情发生在一个最寻常不过的晚上，他们在花园里一起喝酒，那是一瓶被称作雷霆的矮人酒，酒精含量能放到一只狮鹫，很对杰洛特的胃口，恩希尔没有喝多少，他们像每个寻常的休息日一样腻了一会儿，直到开始下粘稠的泼瓢大雨，恩希尔准备回寝宫，杰洛特醉的贴到他身上，恩希尔只好面无表情的扶着他——没有侍卫会越庖代俎的扶着皇帝的情人，杰洛特开始大声宣称自己是有史以来最为强大的猎魔人，并一一数自己吊死的女鬼，后来他开始昏头了，竟然谈论起那些美艳的女术士来，表然变得悲伤;恩希尔这才决定和他理论，你要如何和一个醉鬼理论呢？皇帝陛下自有办法，每当猎魔人在醉酒时谈到那些他不想听到的话题，他总会一遍遍的在杰洛特耳边重复你是个南瓜，杰洛特当然不会承认，但在脑子不清楚的情况下，他会渐渐被绕晕，然后开始思考自己和南瓜馅饼、南瓜粥之间的关系，然后在不受小脑控制的情况下大声的喊出——我是个南瓜，最后在迷惑和羞耻中闭嘴。  
听起来不怎么聪明的样子，但是对醉鬼尤其有效，恩希尔挑着眉毛，凑近杰洛特喝得通红的耳垂，吐字清晰道：“杰洛特，你是个南瓜。”  
让他意想不到的是，他天不怕地不怕并且有酒壮胆的猎魔人瑟缩了一下，呆呆的说：“我是个南瓜。”然后就把头垂下去，恩希尔以为他喝的实在太多，他皱着眉加快了脚步，行走在这样的暴雨中实在让人有种耳鸣的错觉，随后是一道破开半个天空的闪电，恩希尔明显感觉怀里的猎魔人顿住了，像是受惊了的牡鹿，几秒钟后，雷鸣响彻整个雨幕，杰洛特抱着脑袋直接把自己缩成一匹幼狼。  
后头跟着的持剑卫兵们全都愣住了，什么东西能吓到这个北方来的刽子手?他们严阵以待，快步跑上来把皇帝围在中间，拔出来的武器明晃晃的闪耀着暴雨，皇帝则抱住了他的猎魔人，他明显感到在士兵们拔剑的那一瞬间杰洛特抖得更厉害了，“把剑都收回去”，恩希尔严厉的发声，他干脆的抱起了他颤抖的白狼，杰洛特没有说话或者是不敢说话，他们用最快的速度回到了寝殿，恩希尔缓慢的、轻柔的把他的情人放到刚换洗过的床单上。  
杰洛特整个人湿漉漉的，在尼弗迦德他穿的并不像野外那样全副武装，藏青色的袍子之下是纯白的丝绸紧身裤，被雨淋的紧紧贴着他紧绷的大腿，连伤疤都看得一清二楚，这些本来都是他性感的勋章，可现在他这么瑟缩胆怯，倒像是妓院里被折磨的精神衰弱的娼妓。  
恩希尔动手脱掉他又湿又重的衣服，扔到地板上，连这动静都让他吓了一跳，拼命把自己往床脚的方向缩，恩希尔让所有人都出去，并吩咐把医生找来，他上床慢慢的膝行过去，摊开自己的手：“没事的，搞什么——猎魔人，难道你怕我?”  
杰洛特噎濡着，恩希尔注意到他的眼睛也放大了，那双漂亮的，机警的，像猫一样的瞳孔现在既慌张又混乱，他没有再往前挪了，只是静静的等待着杰洛特的回复，一边思考着怎样剥掉暗算者的皮，杰洛特筋疲力尽的摇头，几滴冰冷的雨顺着他的发梢滴在昂贵的法兰绒上，他开口了，连声音都小的可怜：“你说要杀了我，”他犹豫了一会儿：“就在这里。”  
恩希尔尴尬的咳嗽了两声：“那倒是的确。”就在今天早上，杰洛特睡得迷迷糊糊的时候恩希尔掰开他的大腿操他，杰洛特的报复是往他的腰上拧了一下，然后恩希尔把他操射了，在他耳边说了不少杀气腾腾的情话。  
恩希尔轻轻嗓子：“你愿意让我抱着你吗，不愿意也没关系，放轻松。”  
杰洛特没有回答他，但恩希尔总是充满耐心，他平静地收敛起自己的威严、压力，控制每一个流转的眼神，然后他看到杰洛特怯生生的看了他一眼，然后坚定的点了点头，没有犹豫。  
恩希尔慢慢的抱住他，那感觉有点奇怪，先是一股难以消散的烈酒气味，然后是冰冷的凝固的雨，他好像抱着一个易碎的软体动物——杰洛特和这些形容完全不搭边，他永远不会因寒冷和恐惧而颤栗，因为他本身就是寒冷和恐惧，恩希尔欣赏他是永恒的追猎者，那随时都能施展绞刑的手，甚至每一寸肌肤每一片肌肉都恰好长在恩希尔最喜欢的位置上，但恩希尔发现自己并不反感这么脆弱的甚至有点没用的白狼，多奇怪，恩希尔本身就是个实用主义者，但他喜欢这个软绵绵的像猫一样的猎魔人。  
训练有素的宫廷医生进来之后震惊了那么一秒，就很快开始检查，他围着杰洛特转了很久，掀开眼皮看瞳孔，让他闻一些奇怪的气味，最后医生一筹莫展，苦着脸说：“抱歉陛下，我看不出什么原因。”  
“没有什么治疗的方法?”恩希尔不死心的问：“那这还要持续多长时间?”  
医生只能摇头，这个典型的北国硬汉现在看起来就像个普通的受暴风雨惊吓的贵族小姐，他斟酌着词句：“或许杰洛特先生只是被吓到了?”说完他简直想吞掉自己的舌头，这个活劈双足飞龙的神经病，雷鸣对他而言只不过是嗡嗡的苍蝇而已！  
恩希尔捂着额头让他退下，然后他看着连眼神都在颤抖着猎魔人，那双他每次看都觉得像是结冰湖面一样又冷又孤傲的眼睛，现在像是被某种力量强行解冻了，变得湿漉漉的，他在害怕，或者是害怕恩希尔“杀了他”，但即使是这种被击碎的样子也美得惊心动魄，就像是紧绷到极致随意一拨就会发出绮音的琴弦。  
恩希尔突然意识到这是个好机会。  
“你湿透了”，恩希尔轻声说，然后他慢慢的脱掉杰洛特身上冷冰冰的丝绸，如果是平常，杰洛特不会等着他来脱，他不喜欢玫瑰精油那种甜腻的味道，他会直接骑上来，他比平常人体温略低的胯骨会紧紧的贴着恩希尔滚烫的小腹，丰满的大腿内侧夹着他，慢慢的坐下去，或者是在他足够湿的时候失去耐心一下坐到底，然后恩希尔就会看到他失神的朝后仰，漂亮的肩背曲线仰的弯弯的，按住他从腰到臀的曲线，那里柔软的像两团棉花。  
而现在?恩希尔知道杰洛特只想自己缩到最软的那一团被子里去，像个鸵鸟，像个乌龟，但恩希尔偏偏要撬开他，就如同撬开鲜美的蚌肉，恩希尔慢慢的，慢慢的掰开他的腿，像是要感受他那些突然多余出来的羞耻——猎魔人的羞耻，珍贵的羞耻，杰洛特那两条线条流畅的白皙大腿抖得厉害，看样子马上就要哭出来，然后是他不太喜欢但又油腻又粘稠的玫瑰香气，他感觉到恩希尔戴着茧的手指，那些细长的、笔直的、长期握笔的手指，捅着他的下腹又酸又胀，他的屁股已经被扩张的又湿又黏，好像天生就这适合被一插到底，恩希尔做的很认真，每几秒钟都会撑开他酸软的内壁，仔细观察那些被操熟了的艳丽的褶皱，专注的像是观察一张带着帝国金印的信纸。  
他绝对是故意的，杰洛特肯定，如果是之前他会拍开恩希尔的手，但他现在不敢，只能任由恩希尔用手指把他操得高潮，很多人都会本能的惧怕这位生杀与夺的皇帝，杰洛特以为自己不是会害怕的那一类人，可现在他不仅怕的想掉眼泪，在恩希尔亲他的时候他还羞耻的不想睁开眼睛，就好像那些本该洇灭在他身体里的矫情的情绪又死灰复燃了一样，并且变本加厉，让他像个多愁善感的贵族小姐。  
终于在恩希尔再一次摩挲他湿得过分的腺体的时候的时候，他高潮了，并不怎么硬汉的射了出来，精液一股股的喷在彼此的腰腹上，他听到恩希尔把他当个小猫一样哄，捏他的脸，他猜自己是流泪了，并本能的想要撒娇，蹭一蹭恩希尔还没脱完的上衣上袖子旁凹凸不平的花纹，但他还是低估了他情人的恶劣，恩希尔抱着他的腰，狠狠的贯穿了进去。  
他已经那么湿那么软，还刚刚高潮过，被扩张的屁股缝大开着流水，恩希尔操进去让他愣了好几秒钟，直肠被粗暴的挤满了，撑开了，但依旧乖乖的吞进去整根勃起的阴茎，杰洛特觉得整个下半身胀的快要碎开，恩希尔抱住他的一条腿，压上去，吻他的膝盖弯，每一个细微的动作都让他颤栗，腺体被压的发麻，他像个坏掉的水龙头一样，不停的流水从汗液到眼泪到他屁股里分泌出来的那些粘稠的肠液，恩希尔太了解他的身体了，他们磨合了这么久，直到最后龟头几乎钉在他的腺体上慢条斯理的研磨，杰洛特哀哀的求饶，他很少被玩的这么惨，他看到恩希尔浸在情欲里的脸，那张脸依然冷静、强硬和玩味，好像在试探他的底线，他能承受多少?  
“你从没这么乖过”恩希尔眼角带着笑意，顺着他说话的节奏，一次一次更加用力的挺腰，撞着猎魔人最深处那些又嫩又敏感的黏膜：“但之前就不太乖，为什么提起叶奈法?”  
“你得知道，尼弗迦德皇帝从来不是大方的情人。”  
我什么时候提起她了，杰洛特说不出话，他的屁股痉挛着绞紧，在一次小高潮中又被粗暴的捅开，然后大脑一片空白，他试图用手肘去推恩希尔紧紧贴着他的胸膛，然后他得到了一个漫长的吻，像是屋檐外经久不息的暴雨。  
“知道吗，你的胸部很漂亮”恩希尔对着他的乳头捏了一下，然后去揉他饱满的胸脯，那些丰腴的半圆形的乳肉简直不像是一个男人的乳腺，圆圆的往外凸着，早上的痕迹还没消退去，乳头肿胀的快要破皮，被按压揉捏的发红，“有我之外的人碰过这里吗，猎魔人?”  
杰洛特被他吓到了，呜咽着摇了摇头，汗水顺着他奶白色的发丝滑下来，他整个人看起来都驯服了，乖的像只被吓住的小狗，恩希尔依然觉得不够，他还要更多——他此时倒更像一只食髓之味的野兽了。  
他更大幅度的掰开猎魔人试图夹紧的双腿，挺腰，几乎每一次都可以听到杰洛特哀鸣或者抽气，杰洛特还只能乖乖的摇着屁股吞下整根阴茎，哪怕恩希尔把他顶的翻白眼，烂熟的，脆弱的，没什么反抗能力的，白狼。  
“杰洛特，你真美”恩希尔慢慢俯下身含着他的耳垂，他能听到又喘又哭的声音，这可不常见，他一字一顿的低声说：“你真像个尼弗迦德皇帝的好婊子。”  
杰洛特断断续续的抽噎突然停止，就似乎连呼吸也停了，大腿用力的缠紧恩希尔贴在他胯骨上的腰，他高潮了，恩希尔抱紧他，他明白，他这一刻试图抱紧的是一个完整的杰洛特，而并不只是一个猎魔人，他的情欲、他的悲伤、他的恐惧，他是杰洛特。  
会害怕，会羞耻，或许还会感动;会自豪，会生气，或许会像爱希里一样爱他。  
“哦，那是狼派猎魔人训练时留下的后遗症。”希里终于从繁重的礼仪课程中脱身出来，伸了个疲惫的懒腰：“他们的情绪被削弱了，来换取感官的强化，但是偶尔会有很少一部分人在特定的情况下会发生及不稳定的波动——暴雨啊烈酒啊之类的。”她说着说着就开始微笑，好像想起了那一段阳光下自由挥剑的日子。  
“这会持续多久?”恩希尔一边在一张公文书上写着什么，一边问她。  
“也就两三天吧，”希里耸耸肩，“这段时间你无论提什么要求他们都会答应的，可能不是因为害怕，还有一些……心软?”她兴奋起来：“为什么不早点告诉我，杰洛特在哪儿，我要给他化个妆，礼仪老师最近教我化妆和搭配了！”  
“晚了”，恩希尔幽幽回答，希里发誓她从恩希尔脸上看到了遗憾：“他接了一个水鬼悬赏，现在估计在给某个贵族通下水道吧。”  
“哦天，你这段时间到底干了什么能把一个猎魔人吓跑。”希里挤眉弄眼。  
恩希尔睨了她一眼，似乎责怪她喜形于色，还没有练成一个女王该有的城墙脸皮，他没有放慢书写的速度，平静的说：“急什么，他马上就会回来。”


End file.
